


No Difficulty in Including You

by missjo



Series: Que Désirez-vous? [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food Trucks, Gender Neutral Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: A continuation in which John Laurens watches his boyfriends fall for each other too.





	No Difficulty in Including You

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have the continuation completed! I'm sorry it has taken me so long; my life has been a shambles and my mental state hasn't been the greatest. I hope the length makes up for the wait! Thanks as always to [one_golden_sun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/profile) and [StringTheori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StringTheori/pseuds/StringTheori) for listening to me talk about this fic so much. Y'all are the greatest!

John woke up tucked into the warmth of Lafayette and Alexander on either side of him. He slowly opened his eyes. The warm morning sun filtered in through the blinds. Lafayette had his front pressed to John’s back, his long fingers tracing patterns around his navel. Alexander was curved into John’s body and snuffling softly into his pillow. The small sounds made John smile. He pressed an adoring kiss behind his ear.

“Bonjour,” Lafayette murmured and nipped gently at the curve of John’s neck.

“Mornin’,” he whispered in reply so as not to disturb Alexander and twisted his head around to accept Lafayette’s good morning kiss.

Lafayette traced a fingertip along the sharp curve of John’s jaw. “Is Alexander still asleep?” he asked against his mouth before kissing him again. John nodded. “Then come here, mon cher.”

John bit his lip, hesitated. Not wanting to neglect Alexander, he turned back to press a kiss the the nape of his neck. He stroked his belly and smiled at the mumble of pleasure that came in response.

When he didn’t wake under the attention, John carefully turned around to face Lafayette. His pressed sweet kisses to Lafayette’s chin, adam’s apple, and finally to his mouth. Lafayette returned the kiss and ran his fingers along the curve of his spine. John exhaled shakily and pressed up against him. He licked into his mouth, tangled his fingers into Lafayette’s curls.

“John,” Lafayette breathed into the meager space between their mouths. He slid his hand down to cup John’s ass, pressed their hips together.

John could feel the swell of his hard cock against his thigh. He shuddered.

Lafayette shifted so that their cocks pressed together. He whimpered into John’s mouth and rocked their hips together, his hand remaining a firm pressure on the swell of John’s ass.

It had been two weeks since the three of them had discussed their relationship and in that time since John had stuck to their agreement to take things slow. Aside from a few desperate fumblings he had not done anything sexual with either of his boyfriends and he was buzzing with frustration and desire.

“Fuck,” John groaned into his mouth. He let Lafayette maneuver over him, let himself be rolled over onto his back.

“Don’t mind me,” Alexander’s dry, tired voice said from beside him.

Both of them froze. John took a shaky breath and pulled his gaze away from the open desire in Lafayette’s eyes to see a sleep rumpled, slightly annoyed Alexander glaring at him. Lafayette slowly retracted his grip on John’s ass and moved to sit beside John.

“Um,” John said eloquently.

Alex rolled his eyes and clambered out of bed with a huff. John could only helplessly watch him as he shuffled off in the direction of the kitchen.

Lafayette rolled over onto his back with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers delicately. “You should go after him, mon chou, make sure that he is okay.”

John sat up and looked at the door Alex had left open after his exit. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Lafayette’s mouth. “Just give us a minute?” he asked and kissed him again.

“Oui. Go, go,” he replied and batted him away gently. “I am not going anywhere.”  
  
John smiled gratefully, a small amount of the tension in his stomach waning with that promise. He kissed the tip of his nose before leaving the bed.

He cautiously made his way to the kitchen. There he found Alexander standing in front of the coffee machine to watch the pot slowly fill up. His shoulders were still hunched and tense but his features had softened somewhat into a sleepy expression.

“Alex?” John asked from the doorway. “Can I come in?”

Alexander shrugged one shoulder. “It’s your kitchen, John,” he replied, his gaze remaining focused on the brewing coffee.

John nodded and entered.

“I’m sorry,” he said, causing Alexander to look over at him with his eyebrows raised. “I’m sorry that Lafayette and I-- I thought you were still asleep. I never intended to make you feel left out or… or unwelcome.”

“Huh? I’m not--” Alex sighed and yanked the pot out to pour an obscenely large mug of coffee. He took a gulp of it and put the pot back so it could continue brewing. “I’m not _jealous_ , John, I was just annoyed that you horny assholes woke me up.”

John stared at him. “What?”

Alex rolled his eyes and went to sit at the table. “John, I agreed to this. I know that you’re both into each other. I know that you’re fucking like rabbits. It’s _fine_. Seriously.”

“... It is?” John bit his lip.

Alexander studied him for a long moment. “Yes, John. Obviously.”

John shuffled from foot to foot, suddenly feeling very silly for being so cautious. Alex must have caught onto the distinct lack of sex in John’s life because he straightened up.

“Oh _please_ tell me you haven’t been holding back on my account. You two are fucking, right?” John shook his head, gaze darting around the kitchen at anything that wasn’t Alex’s appalled expression.

“Non,” came Lafayette’s voice from the doorway. “We thought it best to not take things too quickly; make sure that you are comfortable with this arrangement.”

Alexander groaned. “The only reason I wasn’t saying anything about our sudden dry spell was because I figured Lafayette was tiring you out. Christ, John,” he groaned. “It’s fine. I mean, I would rather not be woken up by your fucking after only three hours of sleep but, seriously, I’m okay with it. We talked about all of this, I agreed to it. I will let you know if that changes.”

He blinked and took in the tension radiating between John and Lafayette.

“Y’know what? You should go on a date. Just the two of you. I have some things I need to do back at my place today anyway.”

“Alex--”

Alexander stood and went to kiss John softly. “It’s okay, John,” he told him and squeezed his hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

John kissed him back. “Yeah.”  
  
Alexander gave both of them a smile, grabbed his steaming mug, and went back to the bedroom. John stared after his retreating form.

“Well that went better than expected,” he said softly and looked over at Lafayette, who was still lounging casually in the doorway. “Did you… want to go on a date?”

Lafayette’s gazy slowly travelled up and down the length of John’s body. “I like Alexander’s idea very much,” he said with a grin. “I cannot wait for you to be all mine, mon chou. Take a shower. I will be back in two hours.”  


***

 

John had hurried to make himself presentable before Lafayette had whisked him away to the Phillips Collection for the afternoon. They took their time through the Toulouse-Lautrec exhibit with their fingers entwined. It was nice to be able to bounce opinions on color usage and brush strokes off someone who was just as invested as John was. Alexander was surprisingly well behaved in art galleries and tolerated John waxing poetic about the art in front of them but he was never really focused on what he was seeing so their trips often felt one-sided.

Once they were finished Lafayette led the way to his favorite ice cream parlor. He rested his hand against the small of John’s back. The possessive touch made John’s stomach flutter pleasantly.

John looked over at him and watched his fingers dance in the air while he rambled on about _Jane Avril_. Overcome with a sudden need to kiss him, John stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and pulled him in to do just that. Lafayette tripped over his step and gasped in surprise. Then he gripped John’s jaw and angled him so that he could lick into his mouth with purpose.

John whimpered and clutched onto Lafayette’s shirt to keep himself upright as he melted against him. He could feel his cock stirring in his jeans and forced himself to pull away. He took a deep breath and looked at Lafayette, who was staring at him with wide, hazy eyes.

“”You were saying?” he asked after he had managed to catch his breath, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Ice cream and then home, I think,” Lafayette replied, his gaze fixated on John’s mouth.

John smirked, pleased with himself, and let himself be led into the small ice cream shop. He ordered a scoop of chocolate in a cone and watched with wonder as Lafayette ordered three scoops of eclectic flavors for himself.

They stepped out into the hot, muggy evening and began to stroll towards Dupont Circle. John reached out and took Lafayette’s free hand in his own.  
  
“You and Alexander share a love for sweet things,” John told him with a warm smile while he watched Lafayette’s careful eating of his treat.

Lafayette’s eyebrows raised.

“Sorry,” John said and winced. “Should I not bring him up? I don’t want to-- I know it’s supposed to be just the two of us.”

Lafayette squeezed John’s hand. “It is alright, mon chou,” he assured him softly. “I am not so easily jealous. Worry not.”

John let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. They crossed the street and began to make their way towards the benches surrounding the fountain. “Good. I’m sorry, I just-- I’m not sure how this works and I _really_ don’t want to mess this up.”

“I know. Sit with me?”

John sat down on the bench next to him and watched the water cascading down from the fountain. The sun reflected off it so prettily. Somewhere nearby someone was playing an acoustic guitar and pigeons were roaming around looking for stray droppings of food. People crossed through without paying the two men holding hands on the bench any mind. It was so peaceful. John slid over so that their arms brushed despite the oppressive heat.

“I just want to spend time with you, John. I am only happy to be with you, like this,” Lafayette told him with a smile.

“And what about Alexander?” John asked cautiously.

Lafayette frowned and looked at his half finished cone. “Alexander, he is a difficult man to get to know, oui?”

Alexander and John had taken to each other so quickly in college that John had never personally experienced the grand extent of Alex’s walls but he had seen plenty of others try to scale them.

“He can be… guarded. His past isn’t a very happy one,” he replied carefully, not wanting to break Alex’s confidence. “But I know he’s fond of you. I’m sure--”

Lafayette pressed a kiss to John’s temple. “I am very fond of him as well. I’m sure it will work out, mon cher,” he told him gently. “Right now I would like very much to focus on eating the rest of this ice cream because there is something I would like for dessert.”

The hungry look in his eyes made John blush. The thought of finally, properly, getting his hands on Lafayette made his fingertips tingle.

“That sounds nice,” he replied and leaned in to kiss him. Lafayette’s lips parted for him easily and John tasted strawberries.

 

***

 

The Metro ride back to John’s apartment was too long so they decided instead to walk the few blocks to Lafayette’s loft. When Lafayette opened the door and ushered John inside he had to pause just inside the doorway to take it all in. John was no stranger to money, but the money he had grown up with was old southern money, extravagant and vintage, and it had not prepared him for the city luxury he had just walked in to. The ceiling was high vaulted, the windows large and letting in plenty of natural light. The furnishings were simple, elegant, with beautiful splashes of color here and there that leant a calming joy to the atmosphere.

“The bedroom is this way, John,” Lafayette told him softly. He took his hand to lead him.

They walked by a large, open plan kitchen and another door that probably led to an elegant bathroom before they reached the bedroom. Once they were inside Lafayette shut the door behind himself with a definitive click. John took in the large bay window and the California king bed. Then he turned to look at Lafayette.

“John, I would like for you to get out of your clothes. Leave your underwear on, please,” Lafayette said, his voice smooth as silk.

John’s breath shook in his chest at the simple command. His fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, his jeans; finally he took off his socks and added them to the pile. Lafayette stood perfectly still while he clumsily removed his clothing.

When he was finished John had to keep from crossing his arms self consciously in front of himself as Lafayette slowly drank him in. He made no move to step closer to him or begin to remove his own clothing. John could feel the tension humming in his blood.

“You are a vision,” Lafayette said after a long pause. “Now, please get on the bed. On your back will do.”

John surprised himself with how eager he was to comply. He climbed onto the bed and arranged himself in a way he could only hope was appealing. His legs were splayed, back arched just slightly off the mattress.

Lafayette paused at the foot of the bed to remove his shirt.

“Christ,” John whimpered as his long, muscular torso was revealed to him. His mouth watered, fingers itched to touch his smooth, dark skin.

Lafayette smirked and got onto the bed. His long body slid up along John’s until he was hovering completely over him but not touching. John reached out to press his fingers to where his muscles bunched beneath soft looking skin but Lafayette’s hand encircled his wrist firmly to stop him.

“Patience, mon cher.” He clucked his tongue and slowly pressed John’s hand down against the pillow. He squeezed his wrist in warning before letting go.

Lafayette brushed a kiss against John’s mouth. He whimpered and lifted his head desperately to improve the angle, deepen the kiss, but Lafayette pulled away to press feather light kisses along his jaw instead. John arched his neck back to allow easier access as he continued further down.

“Lafayette,” John groaned while he continued to kiss and bite a trail along his collarbones. “ _Please_ let me touch you.”

Lafayette shook his head. He looked up at him through his lashes. “Not yet,” he replied, his voice still steady and firm. “Can you be good for me, John?”

John sucked in a desperate breath and nodded. He watched Lafayette continue to make his way down his torso with heavy lidded eyes. Lafayette paused at his navel. He dipped his tongue inside teasingly before nipping at the stripe of skin just below it. John’s hips arched off the mattress.

“Thought about this, what it would be like to taste you on my tongue,” Lafayette said. He rested his cheek against the jut of John’s hipbone. The scruff of his beard against his skin made John shiver. “You are so much better than any fantasy.”

John’s cock twitched in his underwear. He had to clench his hands into fists to keep from reaching out to tangle his hands in Lafayette’s hair. Lafayette ran two long fingers up from John’s knee to the inside of his thigh.

“I am going to take you apart, mon beau garcon,” Lafayette said, his heavy breathing the only indication that this was affecting him. He slid down to nuzzle at John’s cock through the thin fabric of his underwear.

John moaned and gripped the sheets.

Lafayette wrapped his lips around John’s covered erection. Both of his hands gripped the hard muscle of John’s inner thighs and slowly pressed them apart until he could mouth at his balls.

“Laf-- Lafayette, _please_ \--” he whimpered, his entire body shaking.

He pressed a gently kiss to John’s quivering thigh in response. He pulled back just enough to pull John’s underwear off. Then he slid back between his legs and hovered just above John’s leaking cock.

“Do not touch me, John,” Lafayette commanded and waited a brief few seconds before licking a hot stripe up John’s cock.

“ _Ah!_ ” John gasped, twisting the sheets desperately in his hands.

Lafayette took John’s cock in his mouth with ease, hollowed his cheeks until he pulled off with a loud pop. He mouthed at the tip with a desperate hunger then slid down to lick his balls, pressed his tongue firmly against his perineum. John’s cock pulsed where it lay against his stomach.

Lafayette’s firm hands lifted John’s lower body off the mattress and held him there. John’s entire body trembled. His chest heaved with each shaky breath. Then Lafayette’s tongue pressed teasingly against his entrance and he cried out, choking on his name.

His tongue swirled around John’s hole, got him nice and wet. When his tongue finally pressed up inside of him John felt like all the air had been punched out of his chest. His fingers scrambled for purchase against the sheets as he let out a desperate cry.

Lafayette’s tongue showed no mercy. He thrust it inside him, fucking him with his mouth, until he was pliant and wet beneath him. John’s cock throbbed painfully. He could feel his entire body tensing, quivering; he was so close to coming.

Lafayette pulled back. He wiped his mouth delicately with the back of his hand and slowly set John back down on the bed. John whined at the sudden absence. Then Lafayette pulled away to stand by the bed. He slowly undid his belt buckle, the fastenings on his jeans. John could see where the fabric of his underwear had grown damp from precome after he dropped his jeans to the floor. Lafayette kept his hot gaze on him and palmed himself through his underwear.

“May I fuck you, John?”

John whimpered and nodded. Lafayette raised his eyebrows and waited.

“Yes, please, Lafayette, _please_ fuck me. Christ.”

Lafayette grabbed the lube and a condom from his bedside table and resituated himself on the bed between John’s legs. He wasted no time slicking up his fingers. He pressed one gently up inside John and stroked him through it. Then he added a second.

“Please, _please_ , just fuck me,” John begged, the feeling of Lafayette’s long, thick fingers spreading him open almost too much for him. “I’m ready.”

“You are going to need one more, mon cher,” Lafayette told him with a smirk and a knowing chuckle. Then he pressed it in alongside the others.

John choked on a breath and willed his muscles to relax. Lafayette’s fingers opened him up, twisted inside of him until he felt like he was about to burst. He was trembling by the time Lafayette removed them to pull his underwear down.

The sight of Lafayette’s hard, thick cock curving against his stomach made John’s mouth water. He watched him tear open a condom and roll it on. He slicked some extra lube onto his cock before lining it up against John’s entrance.

John cried out as Lafayette pressed inside of him in a slow, steady pace. He paused once he was fully seated. John breathed in and out while Lafayette made soft, soothing sounds and pressed gentle kisses to his face until he had adjusted to the size of him. Finally John nodded, rolled his hips to show him that it was okay to move.

“You may touch me now,” Lafayette breathed into John’s ear.

John pulled him in for a kiss. “I need you to move,” he murmured against his lips.

Lafayette pulled his hips back and then rocked them forward again in long, even thrusts. John gripped at his strong shoulders and moved his hips to meet him for every carefully measured thrust. His nails dug into his skin when Lafayette bit at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He cried out and lifted his legs to press his heels into the small of Lafayette’s back to keep him deep inside of him.

“You feel-- amazing--” John gasped. “God, Lafayette, fuck me-- _fuck me_ \--”

Lafayette quickened his pace. He angled his hips until he found John’s prostate. John’s cries grew louder and higher pitched each time he slammed against it.

“Can you come for me, mon cher? On just my cock?” Lafayette asked him breathlessly.

John nodded, his lower muscles already tightening at the very idea of it. Lafayette continued his relentless thrusts, moaning softly into John’s ear each time he sank into the tight heat of him.

“Yes-- yes, Laf-- I’m gonna--”

Lafayette stroked his side, bit down hard on the curve of John’s neck. His hips slapped against John’s desperately until they began to lose their rhythm.

John cried out and came between them, spilling onto their stomachs.

Lafayette continued to thrust into his pliant body. John whimpered at the stimulation, massaged the back of Lafayette’s neck encouragingly. His hips snapped forward relentlessly until he came with a breathless cry and all but collapsed on top of him.

After a brief moment he carefully pulled out of John and went on shaky legs to get a warm, damp cloth from the bathroom. He cleaned them both off gently and then returned to the bed. John let himself be pulled into the warmth of Lafayette’s arms.

“You were magnificent,” Lafayette told him, voice soft. He nuzzled his hair.

John preened at the praise. He pressed a kiss to Lafayette’s shoulder, breathed in the scent of his sweat. “So were you,” he replied, still catching his breath. “We are _definitely_ doing that again.”

Lafayette chuckled. “Oui. But first sleep I think, yes?”

John rested his head against Lafayette’s chest and nodded. Lafayette trailed his fingers up and down John’s spine. He fell asleep to the steady heartbeat in Lafayette’s chest, feeling warm and sated.

 

***

 

“Are you sure you don’t need a heating pad?” Peggy asked with a snicker as John took a spot on the couch next to Eliza. He flicked a kernel of popcorn at them and rolled his eyes.

“That stopped being funny two days ago, Pegs. Honestly.”

Peggy’s brows lifted. They sat down safely on the other side of their sister. “You’re still sitting gingerly, bro, just how packed _is_ this guy?”

John’s face flushed red. He fumbled with the remote. “ _None_ of your business. And I am not. I feel fine -- fantastic, actually. Can we please watch the movie now?”

“If I were Alex, I’d worry about how good Lafayette fucked you,” Peggy replied and slouched into the couch.

“Peggy, _hush_ ,” Eliza said in her mother voice. Peggy pouted and crossed their arms over their chest but they stayed silent. John gave Eliza a grateful look. “How are things with you and Alexander? And… all this?”

John sighed and fiddled with the remote. “Fine. I think? Alex doesn’t seem to be jealous -- we’ve started fooling around again, thank _god_ \-- and Lafayette seems his normal self.” He bit his lip.

Eliza watched him. “... But?” she supplied, eyebrows knitting together in concern.

He shrugged. “But I feel like I’m juggling the two of them? I thought we’d be more of a cohesive unit, yanno? Instead it’s me and Lafayette _or_ me and Alexander. Sometimes I worry that I’ll balance it wrong and it’ll all come apart.”

“Do they not get along?” Peggy asked, helping themselves to a handful of popcorn. “I thought they liked each other.”

“They do. When we get dinner or watch a movie or whatever they’re fine. I just… I don’t think they’ve spent much time just the two of them. Generally if they’re in the same room, I’m there too.” John took a breath. “And I don’t want to force anything; I told them their relationship to each other is their decision and I meant it. I just-- it’s fine. It’ll work out.”

Eliza gave him a small smile. “Have either of them talked to you about it?”

“I think Lafayette wants to get to know Alexander better but isn’t sure how best to go about it? You know how guarded he can be,” he replied and shrugged a shoulder.

Eliza rolled her eyes affectionately. “Don’t I ever.”

John chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose you do.” It was difficult to forget the grand explosion turned fizzle that had been Alexander and Eliza’s relationship. John had had a front seat to the drama in college, being Alex’s roommate, and he was honestly just grateful that Eliza had decided she only wanted to see women anyway and had smoothed over the whole thing so that they could all remain friends. She was too good for all of them combined, really. “I feel like all we ever talk about is my weird life. How are things going with you? How’s work?”

“Eliza’s got herself a lady friend,” Peggy cut in and waggled their eyebrows.

It was Eliza’s turn to blush. “It’s not like that, Peggy,” she chided. “There’s a woman who started volunteering at the shelter but she used to be one of our wards.”

Eliza ran a private battered women’s shelter with the power of an iron fist in a silk glove. She maintained very strict boundaries between the staff and the people who lived there. Nevertheless the flush on her cheeks spoke volumes.

“She pretty?” John asked with a grin.

“Very. And she’s very kind,” she replied, her expression softening. “But she was a ward so nothing can come of it. Even if there was a way to navigate through this I doubt she’d be interested. I’m sure she associates me with the worst moment in her life.”

Peggy rested their head on their sister’s shoulder. “I highly doubt anyone would ever associate _you_ with the worst moment in their life.”

John thought of the way Eliza was with these women, so kind and gentle but also strengthening. “She has a point, Eliza. You were part of the healing process that helped get her out of that moment in any case.”

Eliza huffed. “This is _exactly_ why I don’t allow staff to cross boundaries with our wards.”

“Yes, but she’s _staff_ now,” Peggy reminded her with a roll of her eyes. “Why does every wonderful person in my life want to overcomplicate things? If you like the woman, you should go get her.”

Eliza was looking physically uncomfortable, pulling into herself. “Just… let her come to you?” John suggested softly. “Let her call the shots for now. But, remember to be open to it. You deserve to be happy, Eliza, and I hate to think you’d close off a possibility for that.”

She gave him a weak smile. “Thanks, John.” She sighed and turned her attention to the DVD menu that had been playing on loop quietly in the background. “Now, can we get lost in the world of Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy, please?”

John smiled and waved the remote about with a flourish. “Your wish is my command, m’lady.”

He pressed play.

 

***

 

John slouched against Lafayette’s truck in the frankly oppressive afternoon heat. The air was so thick with humidity that he could see it radiating off the sidewalk. He privately cursed the suit he was wearing; he’d left his blazer in the office and he was still sure the sweat lines under his arms were monstrous. His hair was nothing more than a frizzy poof where it was tied up high on his head to give his neck some breathing room.

Lafayette gave the last of his current wave of customers their order and waved them off with a smile. When they had walked a short distance away he turned that smile on John.

“Bonjour, handsome.” He looked as unrattled by the heat as ever. John envied him.

“Hey,” he replied bashfully, hating that he looked like a sweaty mess next to Lafayette’s effortless beauty. He pulled him in for a quick, soft kiss. “How’s it goin’?”

Lafayette grinned. “Cannot complain, mon chou, we have been very busy this afternoon even with this heat from hell. For once I envy you and Alexander your air conditioning.”

John shook his head in disbelief. “You don’t look remotely ruffled.”

Lafayette flapped his hand as if to brush him off. “The usual for you both, then?” he asked and John nodded. “C’est bon.”

A short, pudgy man with circles under his eyes that would even impress Alexander approached the eyesore that was the MACAROLLIN’ truck while John waited for Lafayette to convey their order to his cook. The man walked right up to the order window and began speaking to Jefferson. John could only watch in awe when Jefferson smiled at him. It was a real, genuine smile instead of his usual lazy smirk and it made him look about five years younger.

“Who is that poor man ordering from Jefferson’s truck?”

Lafayette turned his head to take in the scene. “Ah. That is Jemmy. Hold a moment, John.” He shuffled around for a moment inside the truck and came up with a warm container. “Can you set this on the hood of the car, please?”

John looked at him incredulously but did as he was told. He was about to ask Lafayette what the heck was going on but Lafayette shook his head and motioned for John to wait and watch with a playful grin.

A few minutes later Jemmy walked by them with a container from Jefferson’s truck in hand. He didn’t spare either John or Lafayette a second glance when he expertly swapped the container with the one John had just put on the hood of the truck. Once the new food was safely in hand he continued on as if nothing had happened.

“Did he just--”

“I will need you to throw that away on your way back to the office, if you do not mind, I refuse to have that refuse in my truck,” Lafayette told him primly.

John’s eyebrows were still lost in his hairline. “... Okay, um. What just happened?”

Lafayette leaned in conspiratorially. “Jemmy always orders from Jefferson’s truck but he likes my food better, of course, so he pays me in advance to have food ready for the swap.”

“Can’t say I blame him. It seems an awful lot of effort, though. Why order from him at all?”

“I think they are together,” Lafayette replied with a nonchalant flick of his wrist. He took the two containers from the cook and set them on the order counter for John.

“What? Really?” John looked over at the tall, haughty figure of Jefferson glaring out from the order window of his truck. Lafayette shrugged. “... Huh. Okay.”

Lafayette hesitated before releasing his grip on the containers. “Can I ask you a question, mon cher?” he asked softly. John’s attention rapidly shifted to give Lafayette his most easy going smile and a nod. “If I wanted to spend some time with Alexander you would be okay with it, oui?”

John didn’t even try to stop his smile turning into a large grin. “I would be enthusiastically okay with it, Lafayette.”

“Merci,” he replied, looking almost bashful. “So if I were to ask him out, what should I suggest we do? What would please your Alexander?”

John was under the distinct impression that Lafayette didn’t usually feel uncertain about much of anything so John hurried to soothe him. “Well, Alexander _loves_ food.” Lafayette’s face lit up. “ _Cheap_ food. If you try and spend too much money on him he will find an excuse to bolt. Yanno… burgers, pizza, that sort of thing.” 

Lafayette’s brows knitted together in a mix of concern and confusion.

“Alexander… he didn’t have much growin’ up. He should be the one to tell you the story in his own time so I won’t go into detail but everything he has he’s worked for himself. He doesn’t like bein’ on uneven footing with anyone; it makes him anxious. So just… pizza or burgers or anything simple. Somethin’ he could afford to give in return.”

Lafayette nodded after a long moment. “I think I understand. Thank you, John, I will puzzle on this. Now, you’d better take these inside before they get soggy.”

“You’re welcome.” John smiled and lifted up on his toes to press a kiss to the corner of Lafayette’s mouth. “I’ll see you later.”

“Oui. Enjoy your day, mon cher!”  
  
John dumped the foul mac and cheese in the trashcan outside their office and all but skipped up the stairs. The thought of Lafayette and Alexander spending time together filled his heart until it was fit to burst. He practically floated through the rest of his day.

 

***

 

John watched with a mortified yet impressed expression on his face when Hercules put more vegetables in his blender than should ever go into anything called smoothie. He pressed the pulse button down for a practiced number of seconds until the mixture turned an upsetting shade of green. Then he poured the thick goop into a pint glass emblazoned with the Captain America logo and dropped a bright pink bendy straw into it.

“You want one, man?” Hercules asked, eyebrows lifting imploringly. John shook his head and had to look away when his friend took his first large sip. “So what were you saying about Alex and Lafayette?”

John shuffled around in Hercules’s small pantry until he found something he could stomach for a snack -- soy crisps. “Um. I think they’re on a date right now?”

“And you’re okay with that?” he asked and led the way back to the second bedroom that he had turned into a studio of sorts.

There was a wide window that let plenty of natural light into the small space. It cast a glow over drying canvasses spattered with bright colors. Hercules liked using broad strokes to play pigmented colors off of each other. It gave the entire room a positive glow. John loved sitting in here for hours with some weird, hipster music playing lightly in the background.

They each sat on the stool in front of the canvas they were currently working on. John’s canvas held a slightly abstracted depiction of the Capitol at sunset. Hercules’s painting was already a random barrage of pinks, blues, and greens.

John shrugged a shoulder once they were settled and shoved some of the crisps into his mouth. He was pleased to find them just salty enough to be satisfying. “Yes? Why wouldn’t I be?”

Hercules scratched the back of his head. “I dunno, man, I’m still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing. I think I’d be jealous if two people I was attracted to -- _dating_ \-- were spending time alone. I mean, you were jealous of them doing exactly that before the three of you got together.”

John frowned. He chewed his way through a mouthful of crisps before responding.

“That was before they were my boyfriends. Now I want them to be fond of each other; have a bond that’s more than just me. Y’know?”

Hercules held his paintbrush in front of the canvas. His eyes were acutely focused on the patterns of colors and his entire body was tense, waiting for inspiration.

“Not really,” he finally replied, “but if you’re happy then I support you and this. Do you know where they’re going?”

“Lafayette mentioned somethin’ about a burger place and a bookstore,” he told him and began to add soft, hazy squares of pink to his painting.

Hercules snorted. “That’s settled then -- Alex is going to fall for your other man in no time.”

John’s heart skipped a beat at the thought. A small smile crossed his lips. “I hope so. It would be nice, I think, for all of us to fall in love.”

“ _Are_ you in love, John?” Hercules asked incredulously.

“No,” John replied in a rush and then licked his lips in thought. “Well, maybe with Alexander… after all this time. I’m not ready to unpack that yet. With Lafayette? Not yet but… I can see it on the horizon and for once I’m not afraid of it. I just feel calm.”

Hercules smiled at him. “Good. That’s really good, John.”

John blushed scarlet and shifted on his stool. He kept his gaze focused on the painting in front of him. “Shut up,” he growled. “It’s not like I was ever as bad as Alexander about this stuff.”

“Yeah, well, that’s not exactly something to be proud of,” Hercules replied with a snort. “That poor guy has issues on top of issues -- unfamiliarity with emotions, fear of abandonment, highly intricate daddy issues, and, oh yeah, his complete lack of ability to commit…”

“Maybe now, with this, we can be happy,” John replied softly. He added a bit of pink to the dome of the building. “That’s the goal, anyway, for _all_ of us to be happy.”

“Then I’m sure you will be, John,” Hercules told him with so much sincerity that John felt his heart squeeze in his chest. “Do you mind if I put on the _Attack of the Clones_ soundtrack? It’s inspiring great colors this evening.”

John laughed. “Sure, Herc, sure, but I’m telling Peggy on you.”

He gasped, wounded. “You wouldn’t betray me like that!”

“What’s in it for me if I keep my silence?”

Hercules seemed to think on this for awhile. Finally, he responded. “I’ve got a bong full of primo green with your name on it?”

John laughed again. “Deal.”

 

***

 

Alex had tucked himself in close to John’s side on the couch. John ran his fingers through his long, silky hair and pressed his cheek to the top of his head. They hadn’t turned on the tv yet; the quiet was nice and soothing. Quiet didn’t generally go hand-in-hand with Alexander so John chose to savor it when he could.

“You are okay with Lafayette and me hanging out, right?” Alex finally asked into the silence, tipping his head into John’s touch.

“Hangin’ out?” John drawled in response, arching a brow.

Alexander shrugged the shoulder that wasn’t pressed up against John’s sternum. “Yeah. Y’know, without you there.”  
  
John huffed a laugh. “I’d be over the moon about it, baby girl.” He pressed a kiss to Alex’s hair, breathed in the scent of his shampoo. “So are you two? Hangin’ out?”

“Yeah. I mean, Lafayette bought us burgers and we looked at books,” Alex replied with another shrug. “It was nice. He’s, y’know, nice.”

“Yes, I know,” he replied and chuckled. “I support both of you doin’ whatever feels right to you.” He squeezed Alexander’s shoulder. “I care about you both so the thought of y’all gettin’ along only makes me happier.”

John didn’t realize how tense Alexander was until he relaxed beside him. “Good. That’s good.” He pressed a kiss to John’s jaw. “Is he stopping by tonight?”

“Yeah. He had some special dinner event that his truck was catering but he should be by soon,” he said and tilted Alexander’s chin up so he could kiss his mouth.

Alexander melted against him. He slid until he was practically in John’s lap and kissed him back with enthusiasm. “So I have you all to myself then? For now?” he breathed against John’s mouth. John nodded, slightly breathless, and Alex’s grin turned sharp. “Good.”

He carefully set one knee on either side of John’s waist and bent over to kiss him again. His soft hands ran down the planes of John’s chest. John let his broad hands cup the sizeable swell of Alex’s ass and swallowed the moan the other man gave in response. He pulled his mouth away, sucked at Alex’s adams apple, nipped along the curve of his neck, so hungry for the taste of him while he trembled above him.

“John,” Alexander whispered like a prayer, his fingers tangling in his curls. His hips twitched forward.

“You naughty thing,” John replied and slid a hand up under Alex’s shirt to dig his fingers into the soft flesh of his lower back. “Already ready to give it all to me, aren’t you, baby girl?”

Alex gasped at the nickname, fingers tightening their grip on his hair. “Yes, John, all for you--” he whispered, licked his lips prettily.

John was just about to tell him to take his shirt off when the front door opened and closed. Long legs crossed the foyer into the living room before either of them could react.

“Allo! Oh-- je suis desole! I am so sorry!” Lafayette’s voice cut into the moment. It only added to the lustful haze in John’s mind. “Do not let me stop you. I can--”

Alex paused above him and tilted his head to study them both. Then he grinned coyly and held out his hand to Lafayette. “Don’t be afraid to join us, Lafayette,” he offered, his voice smooth, and wriggled his fingers.

Lafayette was still frozen in place. His keys dangled elegantly in his hand. He looked the most unsettled John had ever seen him. The combination of Alexander’s words and Lafayette’s questioning eyes made John’s heart race. He swallowed and finally gave a slow nod of permission.

The instantaneous shift in Lafayette’s stance was incredible. He immediately lost his uncertain slouch; his spine lengthened and his shoulders rolled back. He carefully set his keys down in the small dish near the front door. His warm brown eyes were narrowly focused as he crossed the room with his long, graceful stride to stop in front of where John and Alexander sat on the couch.

Alexander’s posture had perked in response to Lafayette’s display. He was shifting in John’s lap, spine twisting so that he could look up at Lafayette through his lashes. Lafayette grinned at the obvious offering. John was just trying to remember to breathe.

“Are you sure you are willing to share with me, Alexander?” he asked in a quiet tone and gently brushed his fingers along the soft curve of Alex’s cheek.

John could hear his breath hitch at the contact. Their eyes remained fixed on each other. “Yes. But I get first kiss,” he told him firmly.

Lafayette chuckled. Alex’s long lashes fluttered prettily. “Oui, I think that is fair.”

He leaned in to press their mouths together. Alexander opened his mouth to him with a soft little sigh and John had to swallow his moan at the sight. He let Lafayette lick into his mouth for a few breaths before he angled his jaw to return the favor. John licked his lips and watched Lafayette’s initial resistance melt away until they were moving together, breathing in each other’s air.

After what seemed an eternity they pulled apart. Alexander nipped once at Lafayette’s bottom lip before sinking back into John with heavy lidded eyes. John kissed the sweet skin just behind his ear and ran a broad palm along his side. Alexander shivered in response.

John looked up to find Lafayette staring down at both of them with dark eyes. He licked his bottom lip and patted the spot on the couch beside him. Lafayette quickly sat down. He reached out to cup John’s face in his long hands before bringing him in for a kiss.

The first thing John noticed was that he still tasted slightly of Alexander. He moaned at the realization and lifted his free hand to grip Lafayette’s tight curls to keep him in close. Alexander was pressing lazy kisses along his neck and running his fingertips lightly along his sternum.

John had to pull away to catch his breath. He kept his forehead pressed against Lafayette’s and his eyes closed. It was all so overwhelming it was making his head spin. He focused on breathing in and out.

Alexander didn’t notice John’s pause and plowed ahead. His hand slid down to rest flat against his stomach just above his belt buckle. John flinched and let out a desperate whimper.

“John? John, look at me, please,” Lafayette whispered gently. John managed to flutter his eyes open and was met with his warm, caring gaze. “Are you alright, mon chou?”

John nodded and pulled back so that he could look at both of them properly. “Yes. Just… it’s too soon, too much? The two of you are rather overwhelmin’,” he told them honestly, blushed. “I like bein’ close with both of you but, maybe, we can keep it here? Like this?”

“Of course, babe,” Alexander replied. He pressed a gentle kiss to John’s jaw before nuzzling into the curve of his neck.

“Oui,” Lafayette replied with a softly smile. He ran his long fingers comfortingly through John’s messy curls and settled into a comfortable position by John’s side. “I like it this way also.”

They spent the rest of the evening curled up on the couch with something playing softly on the tv. Occasionally they exchanged soft touches and kisses until the three of them fell asleep.

 

***

 

Peggy snorted into their soda and almost tripped over an uneven bit of sidewalk. They turned to look at him with wide amused eyes. “Wait, wait, wait… so, you had Lafayette and Alexander on either side of you and they were both making out and you made them stop?” they asked incredulously. “Oh my god, Laurens.”

John shushed her and looked around to see if any of the nice families walking by had overheard her. “Let the whole block know, Pegs, thanks,” he replied through gritted teeth. “And, no, they kissed and then they both wanted to kiss me… but they weren’t really touchin’ each other anymore? They were entirely focused on me and it was too much. That’s all.”

“So I stayed tucked away in my little room thinking you might finally have all your dreams come true and you stopped it. Typical.” Peggy grinned around their straw.

John shoved his hands deep in his jean pockets, shoulders slouching self consciously. “It just… it didn’t feel right?” He sighed and pulled out the joint he’d been saving once they’d rounded the corner to a more abandoned street.

“Right, all that sexy attention put on you must’ve been just terrible,” Peggy replied with a smirk and paused to wait for him to light the joint.

“It kinda was? In the so good it was terrible kinda way.” John squinted and took a long drag. He held it in his lungs for a few seconds before exhaling slowly. “Too much, too fast. I don’t think we were ready for it, is all.”

Peggy sighed and took the joint. “I think you over think things, Laurens. That’s what I think.”

John sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He kicked at a twig that had fallen onto the sidewalk, watched it roll an inch or two further away. “Probably true.”

“They kissed though? That’s good, right? One step closing to your ‘Alex, Lafayette, and John sitting in a tree’ dream, yeah?” they asked with a small smile.

The image of the two of them exploring each other came to the front of his mind. It made his thoughts go hazy for a second as he took another deep inhale off the joint. “Yeah it was… it was nice,” he admitted and tried to fight his blush.

“John Laurens, you pervert,” Peggy replied with a snicker and took the joint back.

John nudged them in retaliation. They choked on their exhale. “I’m only human, Pegs.”

“Are they still, yanno, going on dates n’ stuff?” they asked and handed the joint back over.

John nodded. “They’re going on one tonight, I think. They told me they weren’t comin’ by, so don’t feel like you have to hide in your room,” he told them with a playful grin. “Shared spaces are safe tonight.”

Peggy rolled their eyes. “Thank god.” They groaned. “Wait, not coming over at all? What do they have planned that’s going so late? D’you think they’re… yanno…?”

The thought made John’s heart pound hard in his chest. He took one long, final drag and passed the last of the joint over to Peggy. He pointedly ignored the waggling of their eyebrows. “Now who’s bein’ a pervert,” he grumbled. “Want to head back?”

“Yeah. Had enough of this fresh air shit for the day,” Peggy said dryly and carefully disposed of the finished joint. “Wanna go watch cheesy musicals and _not_ think about your boyfriends fucking?”

John shoved them hard and started walking back to the house at a quick pace. “Language, Peggy! And to think I was gonna buy you dinner.”

Peggy jogged to catch up with him, their laughter tinkling like a bell. “Better be Thai, Laurens, I got a hankerin’ for panang curry,” they exclaimed and wrapped their arms around his neck, hopping up to ride him piggyback style.

He grunted and paused to reorient himself before continuing the walk back to their apartment with Peggy in tow. “Fine, fine. But we’re watching Sound of Music first.”

Peggy groaned melodramatically for the rest of their journey.

 

***

 

Lafayette had wanted to cook for them but hadn’t found suitable ingredients in John’s kitchen. After some grumbling they eventually found themselves at the nearest grocery store. John pushed the cart while Lafayette led them confidently around the store, his hips swaying distractingly in his tapered shorts.

“Kale?” Alexander commented with a sneer, breaking John’s intense staring at Lafayette’s perfect ass. “You can’t be serious, Laf!”

John watched as Lafayette easily lifted the bushel of greens above his head and well out of Alexander’s reach. “Oui. Leafy greens are good for you, Alexander,” he replied in a sing-song voice. “Besides, I will make them taste so good that you will be begging for more.”

Alexander huffed and crossed his arms over his chest but he allowed Lafayette to put them in the cart with nothing more than an intense side eye. John was relatively certain he had never seen Alex put anything leafier and greener than iceberg lettuce in his mouth; he wasn’t the most health conscious person John knew. It made him delightfully soft to the touch and rounded at the edges.

“Stress not, mon petit, I will add vast amounts of butter,” Lafayette continued with a pleased smile and rested his palm firmly against Alexander’s lower back to lead him toward the gloves of garlic.

John watched Alexander sway into him, their hips knocking together, and smiled softly to himself. It was nice to watch the two most important men in his life comfortably share each other’s space. He dutifully followed behind them while Alex waxed poetic about butter.

Lafayette set a ridiculously large bag of garlic in their cart. A container of pretty cherry tomatoes joined them as well as fresh shaved parmesan. Lafayette was humming a pretty tune as he sniffed and prodded everything intensely before adding it to their collection. Alexander was determined to keep up with his long gait so that he could keep a running commentary on everything that was being added.

He finally fell back with John after Lafayette had spent too long in the fish section inspecting the salmon fillets. He peered into their cart.

“Who buys all this stuff for one dinner?” he stage whispered. He pouted when Lafayette ignored him and kept his focus on the fish.

John elbowed him. “Not everyone eats takeout every night,” he replied with a grin. He studied the way Lafayette was standing with his hip cocked, long fingers resting against it delicately. “Besides, enjoy the show.”

Lafayette finally lifted a fillet in triumph. This time Alexander cocked his head to take in the line of his shoulders under his thin tank top appreciatively. Lafayette bounded back over to the cart and set the fish carefully inside.

“Wine and then home, I think,” he announced with a smile.

“You tryin’ to wine and dine us, Laf?” John asked playfully, trying on the nickname he had heard Alex use earlier. Lafayette’s smile widened when he did and John instantly decided that he was going to use it forever.

“But of course, mon chou!” he exclaimed and pressed a kiss to John’s cheek. He gestured with one hand in the general direction of the wine and they were on their way.

John and Alexander happily followed behind him and watched him pick out a bottle of pinot grigio with ease. Lafayette insisted on paying for the groceries and waved their wallets away. Alex finally gave in once Lafayette let him buy them all ice cream for dessert.

On the walk back to the apartment Lafayette held John’s hand, rubbing circles into his wrist with his thumb. John couldn’t help but notice the way Alex’s arm kept bumping against Lafayette’s the entire time. He squeezed Lafayette’s hand and looked up to give him an encouraging smile.

Alexander peeled away from them to get the door since he was the only one not carrying a bag. They followed him up the stairs and into the kitchen where they found Peggy heating up soup on the stove. They firmly turned down the offer to interrupt their dinner date with a smile and escaped to their room to watch baseball.

Lafayette quickly organized all of his ingredients and got to work. John would never be over watching him make himself at home in his kitchen. He pulled his curls back into a haphazard bun and tied an apron around his waist before he began moving around the space with such familiarity and grace.

Alex was babbling about one of the other interns at work and continuously rotating around Lafayette’s orbit until he had to give him a task just to keep him out of the way. Alex convinced him he needed to be shown how to mince the garlic and cut the tomatoes with a batting of his eyelashes. Lafayette took the task with a calm, steady patience. He used the excuse to press up against Alex’s back. John watched Alex melt into his presence and bit his lip to keep his stupid grin at bay.

 

***

 

After their dinner of lemon butter salmon with sauteed kale and blackened tomatoes John had insisted on doing the cleaning up since Lafayette and Alex had done all of the work preparing it. They had left him to it and gone into the living room. John could hear the laugh track of some sitcom over the running water as he rinsed the dishes that could go directly into the dishwasher. After that he tackled the few larger items that needed to be cleaned by hand and set them in the dish rack to dry. Finally he wiped down the kitchen table and the range on the stove.

He looked around the room and considered his work finished. He took his glass of wine and quietly made his way out into the living room to join his boyfriends.

He found them both curled up on the couch. Alexander’s head was resting against Lafayette’s shoulder with his arm curled limply around his waist. His eyes were closed, his face lax in sleep under the flickering light from the tv. Lafayette’s eyes were half lidded as he watched the random commercials play. His fingers lazily stroked Alex’s long, soft hair.

John’s heart swelled at the sight. He shifted his weight and a squeaky floorboard gave away his presence. Alexander didn’t even flinch but Lafayette looked over at him. He gave John a soft smile and beckoned him over.

John shook his head.

“Mon chou?” Lafayette asked, his voice rough with exhaustion, and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Join me when you feel like it’s time to move him,” John whispered and blew him a kiss.

He finished the last of his wine and dropped the glass off in the sink as he made his way to his bedroom. While he went through the motions of getting ready for bed he couldn’t help but hope that it would be some time before they joined him.

He was right.

 

***

 

Lafayette had a friend visiting from Paris. Someone named Adrienne whom Lafayette had flapped his hands enthusiastically about for near five minutes when he told them the news. They were supposed to be meeting them at brunch the following morning but for now John and Alexander had made sure Lafayette got to spend some one-on-one time with his friend.

They had gone all the way out into suburban Virginia where Alex rented a room in a townhouse. John was sprawled across Alex’s stiff mattress pad so that his feet rested somewhere near Alex’s head. Alex was typing furiously on his laptop, most likely an article for one of the many blogs he ran on the side, while John cleaned up a sketch of Peggy and their sisters in his sketchbook.

The typing stopped so abruptly that John looked up from the page. Alex was peering at him over his laptop. The reading glasses perched on his nose only made his wide brown eyes look more vulnerable.

“Alex?” he asked carefully and set his pencil down.

Alexander bit his lip. His eyes darted away from John and then back to him. The obvious display of uncertainty made John nervous.

“So… Lafayette,” Alex said after an eternity of strained silence.

John’s heart plummeted into his stomach. After seeing the way Alexander and Lafayette had been together the other night John had finally allowed himself to feel comfortable with the idea that this might work between the three of them. Now he felt like reality was about to crash in and pull the carpet out from under him. He forced himself not to consider whether Alex was going to leave him for Lafayette or make Lafayette leave John.

“What about him?” he managed, his throat dry.

Alexander chewed on a hangnail. “When we started… this,” he gestured with his other hand, “you said-- you said that Laf-- Lafayette and mine’s relationship was up to us to decide.”

John’s brows knit together in confusion. “Yeah?”

“Right.” Alexander’s fingers were drumming on his laptop now. “Right.”

John frowned and set his sketchbook aside. He crawled over to Alex’s side of the bed and settled against him. “Alex, what’s the matter?” he asked in a soft, firm voice.

When Alex didn’t reply he took the laptop off his lap and carefully set it on the floor by his abandoned sketchbook. He took one of his fidgety hands in his own, rubbed his thumb against the back of it and waited for him to speak.

“I didn’t expect… Lafayette,” Alex tried again and cut himself off. He huffed in frustration and cleared his throat. “I like Lafayette. What isn’t there to like? He’s charming and kind and he treats _you_ well and he’s _ridiculously_ good looking so I thought if I was going to share my wonderful boyfriend with someone there are worse options, right?”

He looked at John warily. John squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. “But…?”

Alexander huffed again. “John I don’t-- I don’t love easily. Not-- not in the way I love you,” he said, his voice softer than before. He held John captive in his intense gaze. “We both know it took me way too long to figure out my feelings for you-- and I’m still so sorry, John--”

John squeezed his hand again and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I guess I just expected to enjoy Laf’s company when he was around-- maybe be lucky enough to fool around with him while in bed with you at some point,” he continued, his voice even softer. “I didn’t expect to develop… feelings.”

John had to fight to keep his smile at bay. Alex was obviously needing to talk through this and beaming at him like an idiot was not going to help. He rubbed his thumb across the back of Alexander’s hand again.

“Is this a bad thing, baby girl?” he asked, letting Alex slump against him. “I can tell you right now that it’s not a bad thing for _me_ , if that’s what’s worrying you.”

Alexander shook his head and rested it on John’s shoulder. “No, it’s not… it’s not that,” he replied with a sigh. “I honestly didn’t think myself capable of the feelings I have for _you_ , John, and now…”

John wrapped his arm around Alexander and pulled him in closer. He rested his cheek against the top of his head. “And now you have room for two?”

Alexander nodded.

He kissed his hair, breathed in the scent of Alexander’s shampoo.

“And in just a matter of weeks, John!” Alexander exclaimed, some of his usual vivacity returning. “It took _years_ for me to realize with you and now--”  
  
“Lafayette is an easy man to love. Trust me, I know,” John replied with a chuckle. “No hard feelings here.”

“Pretty sure there are _some_ hard feelings,” Alexander replied with a smirk that quickly fell into a worried frown. “It’s just… it’s a lot.”

John pulled him into his lap and Alex went willingly, let John wrap his arms tight around him. “I know, baby girl, take your time with it. You can tell him when you’re ready. There’s no rush,” he told him gently and kissed his temple.

Alex nodded and kissed him softly. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” John breathed against his mouth and returned the kiss.

Alexander pulled back with a comically concerned look on his face. “You don’t think he’d turn me down, do you? Because _that_ would be awkward.”

John rolled his eyes. “No!” he exclaimed with a laugh. “Lafayette is definitely into you. And… who could blame him?”

He leaned in to kiss him again, licked into his mouth until he had reduced Alex to nothing but soft moans and whimpers. There was no more talking for the rest of the night.

 

***

 

John wasn’t sure why he was so nervous to meet Adrienne. Perhaps it was because she represented a time in Lafayette’s life before John knew him or maybe it was because her judgment of him would actually matter. It was probably a little of both. John drummed his fingers nervously on the table top until Peggy gave him a pointed look.

Alexander took his hand and squeezed it. He was looking at the menu of the nice contemporary Italian restaurant Lafayette had picked for their brunch venue with wide eyes. “Don’t they just have pancakes?” he grumbled under his breath at John.

John chuckled and lifted their joined hands to press his lips to Alex’s knuckles. “If you want pancakes go with the crespelle, babe,” he told him with a small smile. “They’re kinda like crepes.”

Alex stared at him like he was from another planet. “Rich people,” he groaned and dramatically rolled his eyes.

Lafayette walked into the restaurant wearing a bright coral, high collared shirt dress that hit just low enough on his thighs to be considered decent. John got so lost in the length of his long, brown legs as he crossed the room to them that he didn’t even notice Adrienne walking alongside him.

“Good god,” he heard Alex breathe into his ear.

John swallowed. Peggy kicked him firmly in the shin just in time to snap him out of it before Lafayette was standing in front of him. He was all smiles, his skin practically glowing with happiness.

“John! Mon chou!” Lafayette exclaimed. John managed to stand on shaky legs to embrace him. He let Lafayette kiss the corner of his mouth. “This is mon ami, Adrienne, the warmth of my heart. Adrienne, may I present the keeper of it -- John Laurens.”

It was only then that John was able to look at the tall, elegant, dark skinned woman beside him. He knew he was blushing horribly when she pulled him into an enthusiastic embrace and kissed both of his cheeks.

“John! Gil has told me so much about you,” she told him in her lilting French accent. “Gil, he is _adorable_.”

Lafayette chuckled, looked at John warmly. John’s stomach swooped under their combined attention. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was something in the water in Paris as he took in their gorgeous smiles and perfect skin. Adrienne shared Lafayette’s magnetic pull.

“And you must be John’s Alexander!” Adrienne cooed as she turned to pull Alex into her long, toned arms and kissed both of his cheeks as well.

All Alexander could manage in response was a stuttered “uh huh.”

“And who are the rest of your lovely friends, Gil?” Adrienne asked, sweeping her gaze over the table.

Lafayette stepped forward. “This is Hercules Mulligan, a dear friend of John and Alexander’s.” Hercules waved his hand awkwardly. “And this is Peggy Schuyler. They are John’s roommate.”

Peggy and Adrienne’s eyes caught. Peggy stood and let themselves be pulled into a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. They offered Adrienne the seat beside them and then leaned into her space to start up a conversation. Hercules looked befuddled on the other side of them.

Lafayette sat down beside John and waved a waiter over. “Bottomless bellinis for the table, s’il vous plait,” he told them with his charming smile. The waiter hurried off to make it so.

“You look very nice, mon chou,” Lafayette told him. He curled his long fingers around John’s thigh and began to stroke small circles into the muscle. John coughed and wriggled in his seat, suddenly hot under the collar.

“So do you,” he managed to choke out before grabbing his water. Lafayette smirked knowingly.

Alexander ended up going for the nutella french toast and Lafayette ordered the crespelle. John was unable to avoid the temptation for the shrimp and grits, which were surprisingly good this far north. Alex teased him for his taste for ‘weird, white goop’ but Lafayette tried them and sang their praises for the next five minutes. All while pressing his thigh firmly against John’s.

Adrienne tried multiple bites of Peggy’s eggs benedict while Hercules sulked into his spinach frittata. John felt a little sorry for him and tried to distract him with talk about a museum exhibit that was due to open soon. Hercules took to the conversation with gusto.

John sipped one of his many bellinis and tried to ignore the warmth of Lafayette’s thigh.

Finally the bill arrived. Lafayette and Alexander immediately began to argue over who was paying for what. It was obvious Lafayette had intended to pay for everyone’s brunch but Alex’s pride wasn’t having it. Everyone was watching the display awkwardly. John rested his hand on Lafayette’s knee, slid his fingers up slightly higher until Lafayette’s voice drained away into silence.

“Alex, how about you cover Lafayette’s dinner tonight so that we don’t have to make the poor waiter split the check?” he suggested in an even tone.

Alex crossed his arms over his chest and slouched down in his seat with a huff. He didn’t say anything more so John counted it as a success. He gave Alexander a grateful smile. Lafayette sat silently beside him, his expression pained.

“Thank you _so_ much for brunch, Lafayette. It was delicious,” Peggy said with a pleasant smile, though their gaze remained locked on Adrienne.

“It was a pleasure, ma cherie!” Lafayette replied with a smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. That wouldn’t do.

John slid his hand higher up his thigh. He had to hide his smirk when he felt the muscles tense under his touch. Lafayette’s breath hitched when his fingertips brushed the hem of his dress.

John gave the table his polite smile. “I’m goin’ to use the restroom before we head out. Excuse me,” he said and glanced pointedly at Lafayette before pulling his hand away so he could stand.

He only had to wait in the bathroom for a few minutes before Lafayette joined him. He had been washing his hands to pass the time. Lafayette locked the door and sidled up behind him, looked at him in the mirror.

“Did you need something, mon chou?”

John dried his hands at as normal a pace as he could muster. He turned to face Lafayette, who was watching him with brows raised in interest. John pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

“Don’t mind Alexander; he’s just prideful,” John told him softly. “He’ll be fine in an hour or so.”

Lafayette smirked. “Did you call me to the bathroom to tell me this?”

John returned his smirk and dropped to his knees without ceremony. “Not really,” he replied and looked up at him through his lashes.

Lafayette pressed his palm to John’s cheek, brushed his thumb over the pout of his lips. “You like the dress then?” he asked, eyes crinkling with his grin. “It was a gift from Adrienne.”

“I knew I liked her.” John pressed his mouth to the warm, smooth skin of Lafayette’s thigh. He ran his fingertips down the back of his leg until he reached his knee. Then he dragged them back up and under the hem of his dress.

“John…” Lafayette took a few shaky steps back to press against the wall for support.

He nipped at Lafayette’s inner thigh. Both his hands found their way beneath his dress and cupped the generous swell of his ass. Lace from the panties he had tucked himself into bit into John’s palms. He moaned at this discovery and nuzzled his soft skin.

Lafayette rested his long fingers in John’s curls. He tugged gently and John went where he led him with ease until his head had joined his hands beneath the fabric. He ran his tongue along his skin.

“Been wantin’ to get lost in your legs since you walked into this restaurant,” John told him, his voice gruff. He breathed in the musky scent of him and his mouth watered.

Lafayette choked on a moan. John heard his head thud against the wall and his fingers tightened their hold. Drunk on the smell of him, John moaned and nipped at where the panties dug into his skin. His nose bumped against the obvious bulge still held in the delicate fabric.

The lace was already damp with precome when John mouthed at him over the fabric. He slid his fingers underneath, felt the muscles in his ass twitch. John pressed the flat of his tongue firmly against Lafayette’s balls, felt them tighten. His thighs quaked around him.

“John,” Lafayette’s stern and surprisingly level voice came from above him. His fingers yanked hard enough to make John wince and his dick throb in his pants. “Do not make our friends wait.”

John carefully peeled the panties down to Lafayette’s knees and rocked back to look up at him. He looked wrecked, chest heaving and mouth slack. There was a focused look in his eyes, dark with want, that made John’s breath hitch.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” he told him plainly. “I’ll tap three times if we need to stop.”

Lafayette looked at him like Christmas had come early. He nodded with enthusiasm. John slipped back up under his dress. He brushed his nose against Lafayette’s tightly curled pubic hair, breathed in the musky male scent of him mixing with the chemical smell of sex.

He parted his lips and made his tongue and throat slack before leading Lafayette’s hard, thick cock into his mouth. He kept sinking down until the head hit the back of his throat. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of his cock in encouragement.

Lafayette’s nails dug into his scalp. He thrust gently once, twice. John breathed through his nose and swallowed around him. That made Lafayette breathe out a shaky sigh and then he was thrusting in earnest.

Tears pricked in John’s eyes with each long, hard thrust. He choked slightly each time Lafayette hit the back of his throat. His fingers gripped the hard muscles of Lafayette’s ass for support. When he began to lose his carefully maintained rhythm John moaned appreciatively.

“John… tu bouche…” Lafayette gasped, nails biting painfully into his scalp now. “Je peux jour danse--” He had to take a shaky breath and pause to find the English. “I want to come in your mouth-- John--”

John nodded as best he could around his mouthful and swallowed hard, gagging for his come. Lafayette released hot down the back of his throat only a few thrusts later. John drank down every last drop of him.

Finally he pulled back, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked down at Lafayette’s ruined panties and then up at Lafayette’s face.

“What’re we goin’ to do with these?” he asked, his voice rough.

They emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. John without his underwear and Lafayette’s soiled panties tucked into his back pocket.

 

***

 

A few nights later John found himself holed up in the kitchen with Peggy while they made dinner. Ever since the conversation with Alexander regarding Lafayette, John had found every excuse to leave the two of them alone together. They had been sprawled over the couch and each other the last time he had seen them, so he was surprised when Alex scampered into the room. His eyes were wide, shoulders tense with pent up energy.

“John,” he hissed. Peggy giggled from where they were elbows deep in a mixing bowl. “John, I need to tell him.”

John lifted his brows in shock. Despite John’s best efforts Alexander hadn’t brought up their conversation since it had happened. He definitely hadn’t seemed to feel any need to tell Lafayette.

“What brought this on?”

Alexander crossed his arms over his chest. “The way he’s looking at me,” he replied timidly.

Peggy nodded and began scooping meatballs out of the bowl. “Like if you don’t tell _him_ , he’s gonna tell you first,” they said knowingly. “And you’re right. If you don’t say something soon he’s going to and then he’ll have control of the conversation. Which, as we all know, is something our Alexander _hates_.”

Alexander looked over at John with large, betrayed eyes. John shrugged. “I swear I don’t tell them anything; Peggy’s just freakishly good at reading people.”

“He’s right,” Peggy said with a proud grin. Alexander huffed. “Now, I have some sauce to make and some balls to bake so you all should definitely have this conversation now while I’m busy in here.”

John shoved Alexander back out into the living room and tried not to delight in the scared look on his face. Lafayette had spread the rest of the way out on the couch, his long legs sticking out over one of the arms. He glanced over at them.

“I did not realize spaghetti and meatballs took three people,” he quipped. Alexander flinched a little even though Lafayette’s tone had been light and teasing. John took his hand, let him take comfort in their contact. Lafayette studied the display and frowned, turning his attention to Alex. “Is something the matter?”

Alexander looked at Lafayette and then at John, as if he was steeling himself.

“No. No, nothing is wrong, Laf,” he told him. He squeezed John’s hand before letting go. He crossed the room to perch on the arm of the couch. Lafayette folded up his long limbs to make room for him on the couch and he took the space. “I just… wanted to talk to you.”

Lafayette looked at him for a long moment. “Is this about the time we have been spending together?” Alex nodded. “If we need to adjust anything please let me know. I did not want to overdo my welcome.”

Alexander reached out and slowly, carefully covered Lafayette’s hand with his own. Lafayette watched with wide eyes.

“You haven’t overstayed anything,” he told him with a small smile. “I’ve really enjoyed it. I, um, I asked John to make sure that this was okay with him and, well, if-- if you want to, I would like to date you. Too, that is.”

Lafayette blinked. He lifted his gaze from their hands to Alexander’s face. “And you are okay with this, John?”

John huffed. “Of course. I told y’all you should be whatever you want to be to each other and I meant it. Watchin’ you both get closer to one another has only made me happier.”

Lafayette’s smile was bright as the sun when he looked back at Alexander. “Can the universe really be smiling on me? That two such beautiful boys would want to be with me.”

Alex chuckled and pressed his palm to Lafayette’s bearded cheek. “You have to give me an answer, y’know, someone was very clear about us having boundaries,” he told him with a cheeky grin.

Lafayette batted his hand away with a laugh. “Yes, of course I will date you, Alexander! This means I can kiss you now, oui?”

“Yes, Laf, _please_ kiss me.”

“Dieu merci!” Lafayette exclaimed. He gently cupped Alex’s face in his large hands and swooped in to press their mouths together.

John could hear Alexander’s breath hitch before he parted his lips, deepening the kiss. He gripped Lafayette’s strong shoulders for balance as they lost themselves in each other. Lafayette caressed the curve of his neck and carefully licked into his mouth; John decided he had never seen anything more lovely.

 

***

 

Peggy plopped down onto the couch next to him. It was a rare evening when neither Alex nor Lafayette were coming over so John had already put the baseball game on the tv. He felt it was the least he could do to make up for him and his boyfriends constantly invading their space.

“Hey, Pegs,” he greeted and offered them the bowl of popcorn currently nestled in his lap.

They took it and grabbed a large handful. “How are things now that Alex and Lafayette managed to get their act together?” they asked and idly flipped the tv off. “You call that a strike?! Amateurs.”

“It was high,” John replied and laughed as he dodged their retribution. “And good. Very good. They’re actually out together right now.”

Peggy studied him. “You don’t want to be out with them?”

John shrugged and grabbed some more popcorn. “Nah. It’s important that they spend time together too and besides, sometimes a little quiet time is a good thing. I’ll see them tomorrow.”

“If you say so.” Peggy’s phone chimed and they hurried to check it. Their fingers were slow and calculated as they typed out a reply.

John watched with a grin on his face. “And how are things with the beautiful Adrienne?”

They shoved him playfully and rolled their eyes. “Fine. She wants to go to a baseball game with me. Something about experiencing America’s pastime in its capital,” they replied, the slightest blush tinting their cheeks.

“You’re gonna break poor Herc’s heart,” he joked.

“If he wanted me, he could’ve asked me ages ago,” they said bluntly and typed something else out on their phone.

John looked at them with wide eyes. “Would you’ve said yes?”

Peggy snorted. “He has terrible opinions about basically everything,” they replied. They typed out one final reply before sticking their phone back in their pocket. “Besides, Adrienne has to go back to France eventually so I’m trying to have no grand expectations.”

John snorted. “Always level headed, Pegs.”

They preened at John’s descriptor and slouched back into the couch comfortably. “Speaking of level headedness, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I’m just hoping you don’t take it the wrong way.”

“... What is it?”

Peggy sighed and put the game on mute. They turned to face him. “You know that I strongly support you and your boyfriends. I love you and want you to be happy, Laurens. It’s just that… well, four people is a lot in this place. Especially when you’re the fourth wheel.”

John opened his mouth to speak but Peggy lifted a hand to stop him.

“I’m not mad. Relax. What I wanted to say -- _suggest_ \-- is that I move out and let your boys take over my part of the lease. And before you start going all martyr on me -- you’re not kicking me out I am offering to leave. If you want me to stay here we can discuss other options but the three of you have practically Uhauled it already so…”

“None of us are lesbians, Pegs, you can’t use that stereotype,” John retorted.

Peggy rolled their eyes. “Yeah, well, if the shoe fits…” they replied and shoved another handful of popcorn into their mouth. “So, what d’ya say?”

The thought of no longer living with Peggy made John feel sad. They’d lived together all through John’s law school experience. It had been a very long time. But, the possibility of living with both Alexander and Lafayette made his stomach twist pleasantly. The thought of coming home to them, waking up with them, even sharing the bathroom with them made his heart flutter.

“I’ll talk to them about it.”

“Good,” Peggy replied and unmuted the game, signalling the conversation over.

 

***

 

John was nervous. He watched as his boyfriends got ready for bed, made themselves comfortable in what had become their usual spots. Alexander curled up on the side of the bed that was pushed up against the wall where he felt the most secure and safe. He was typing furiously on his phone, the focused frown on his face meaning he was probably engaged in some Twitter battle. Lafayette was perched delicately on the side by the bedstand waiting for John to slip in between them and idly scrolling through something, probably Instagram, on his own device.

Neither of them seemed aware of how hard his heart was pounding or how sweaty his palms were. Things had progressed naturally in the time since Alex and Lafayette had decided to start dating and they were spending even more time casually occupying each other’s space. John couldn’t remember the last time he had gone to bed alone. Still, he worried that it was too soon to ask them to move in with him.

He took a deep breath and climbed into bed. Alexander instantly curled into his side but kept his eyes focused on whatever he was typing on his phone. Lafayette curled his arm around John to scritch at the back of his neck like he always did when he seemed to be able to sense John needing to be calmed and soothed. He set his phone purposefully on the table.

“Alexander, it is bedtime,” he announced firmly, his eyes focused on John. “And I think our John needs to tell us something.”

Alex finished his final tweet with a flourish and handed his phone to Lafayette to have it put on the charger. He looked up at John with soft eyes.

“Yeah, John?”

Lafayette referring to him as theirs made John’s heart swell in his chest. He settled against the long, firm line of Lafayette’s body and gave them both a small smile.

“I love having both of you here,” he told them honestly. “Coming home to both of you, making dinner together, getting into bed… it’s nice.”

Lafayette nuzzled his hair. “It is wonderful for me as well, John.”

Alexander curled up even closer to John, wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him tight. “Me too,” he said and rested his head against John’s shoulder.

John took another deep breath before taking the plunge. “And, um, well… Peggy was thinkin’ of maybe movin’ out?” he continued, looked at both of them to gauge their reactions. Lafayette was the personification of patience but Alex had tensed against him. “And, well, I… I thought maybe y’all could move in?”

Alexander looked gobsmacked. “You want us to move in with you?”

John shrugged, hoping he was projecting nonchalance instead of the bundle of nerves he was actually feeling. “I mean… yeah? You’re here most nights anyway so I thought-- I mean, if it’s too fast, too soon then that’s fine--”

“Mon chou, breathe,” Lafayette said soothingly and stroked his arm.

John fought against the urge to pull in on himself and hide.

“Can’t say I blame them, us taking up their space all the time,” Alexander finally said after a lengthy silence. “And I’d be closer to work.” He looked back up at John. “How much is the rent?”

John thought of his healthy allowance alongside his intern salary and wished he could tell Alex not to worry about the rent. Instead he forced himself to start doing the math in his head to try and come up with a number that was less than a third but still believable enough to not cause disaster.

“Or we could move into mine?” Lafayette offered. “I already own it so no rent would be needed.”

John watched Alexander’s face turn a frightening shade of red and braced himself for impact. Instead, Alex just huffed and looked at Lafayette. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw set in a firm line but he looked surprisingly not about to explode.

“Not ready for that yet,” Alex said plainly. “Here we have an extra room, if any of us need our own space… and we can each pay our own way. I need this. I need that feeling of independence, Laf.”

John nodded and ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I think Alex is right,” he said and gave Lafayette a small smile when he saw the disappointed look on his face. “I think this is best. For now.”

Lafayette sighed in defeat. “If it is what you both agree on then we will do it, of course.” He paused, looked around the bedroom appraisingly. “We are bringing my bed, though; it is a California king.”

Alex giggled. “Okay, we can have the obnoxiously large bed. Maybe John will stop drooling on me in the middle of the night.”

John shoved him playfully. “Only if you stop snorin’ in my ear.”

“I do not snore!”

Lafayette snorted. “Yes you do, mon petit. Horribly so. It is a luxury you are so cute or John and I would be forced to move you to the couch.”

Alex gasped and gave his most pitiful pout. John chuckled and kissed his hair again, pulled him in close. “So we’re doin’ this?”

“We’re doing this,” Alexander affirmed and looked over for Lafayette’s nod. “When does Pegs move out? I got a lot of books to box up.”

They spent the rest of the evening discussing plans for John’s -- _their_ \-- space until they fell asleep in a warm, tangled heap.

 

***

 

They were tangled up lazily on Lafayette’s ridiculously large bed as rain pattered against the window. The first two nights after they had helped Peggy move their stuff out to Hercules’s place and then moved Alexander and Lafayette’s things in they had simply collapsed in an exhausted heap together to sleep. Now, as Lafayette got up to use the restroom, the excitement of having both of them in his place ful time finally started to thrum in John’s blood.

John was drawing small patterns on Alexander’s back while he read, glasses balanced on the tip of his nose. His touches slowly gained focus. He moved his fingertips to the small of his back, his touch firm, until he knew that Alex’s eyes were no longer taking in the words on the page.

Alexander was very still beside him. Then he set his book aside and turned to look at John. His glasses stayed on, John noticed approvingly.

“John?” he asked, his voice a little rough.

John grinned, pleased with his success.

Lafayette chose that moment to walk back into the room with a glass of water in hand. He paused by the bed to take in the change in atmosphere.

“John?” he asked as he set his glass down on the bedstand.

Alex’s grin was sharp in response. “Exactly what I just asked.”

John made sure to look up at Lafayette through his lashes, knew the affect it had on him. He licked his lips, feigning nerves. “I was just thinking that we haven’t properly… consummated this bed,” he told them softly.

“Together?” Alex clarified, his grin widening. The implication that he and Lafayette had already fucked in this bed made John’s blood run hot.

“Yes,” he breathed in response.

Lafayette’s spine straightened, his expression shifting into something that made John’s mouth go dry with want. “Well, mes amours, I think it is a good idea for John to pick up where he left off. Give Alexander some attention while I get some things.”

The reality of this finally happening made John’s heart flutter in his chest. He turned to look at Alex, whose gaze was sharp with want, and felt it settle down. He leaned in to capture his mouth his own, revelled in Alex going pliant beneath him. He licked behind Alex’s teeth, tasted the mint of his toothpaste, and maneuvered himself into his lap.

Alex ran his hands down John’s broad back to rest them on his hips. He lifted his jaw, sucked on John’s tongue until he moaned into their mouths. John stroked down Alex’s torso until he found the hem of his soft, well-worn tank top. He pulled his mouth away to yank it over head, leaving soft, warm skin open to his touch.

“You feel so good, baby girl, could just feel you for hours,” he groaned into Alex’s ear. Alex gasped and arched his neck prettily to let John kiss and bite his way along the curve to his shoulder.

He pulled the tie out of Alex’s hair and pushed him back onto the bed. He straightened up and looked down at him; took in his silky hair splayed across the pillow, his soft parted lips, his hooded eyes, his skin flushed from his cheeks to his chest with desire. John licked his lips.

“God you’re beautiful,” he breathed, pressing his fingers into the soft, pillowy curves of his hips.

“I agree,” Lafayette said from behind him. “What a picture the two of you make.”

John’s hips hitched at the praise. He looked over his shoulder coyly to find Lafayette setting condoms, lube, and water bottles on the bed. He arched his brow at the bottles.

“If you think we are only going one round, you are mistaken, mon chou,” Lafayette stated plainly. “We will need to hydrate.”

John turned back to look at Alex, who was looking up at him expectantly. He stroked his stomach longingly, felt Alex’s breath catch under his touch.

“You should come join us,” he told Lafayette.

“Non, not yet. I think I will watch for now,” Lafayette replied and sat down on the edge of the bed farthest from them.

John trembled under Lafayette’s observation. He focused on Alex, on the solid feel of him between his thighs. He leaned in and kissed him deeply. Alex tugged at his shirt until John pulled back enough to let him pull it over his head and off. He kissed him again, gasped into his mouth at the feel of them pressing against each other skin on skin.

He mouthed his way back down Alex’s neck to his chest. He nipped at the curve of his stomach and felt Alex’s spine lift off the mattress to get closer. He ran his palms up the insides of his thighs and spread his legs so that he could settle between them. Alex let them fall to the side easily with a soft moan.

“John…” he whined, tangling his fingers in John’s curls.

John whimpered and nuzzled the clothed bulge of Alex’s hard cock in his underwear. He continued massaging his inner thighs, unable to get enough of the soft, warm skin there. Alex cursed above him, hips jolting off the mattress.

“I’ve got you, baby girl,” he murmured, breathing in the musky scent of him. He pressed one hand firmly to Alex’s hips to still them.

“John, please…”

John carefully pulled his underwear down and off.

“Keep yours on for now, John,” came Lafayette’s voice when he moved to remove his own. His hands shook as he pulled them away.

Instead John ran his hands back up Alexander’s shapely legs. He pressed a kiss to the dripping head of Alex’s cock before turning his attention elsewhere. Alex whined when he nipped at the skin of his inner thigh. He licked and bit the soft skin on both of his thighs until they were covered in red marks. His head was spinning.

“Your thighs, baby girl,” John groaned. “Feel so good. Want to make them mine.”

“Now that is an inspired idea,” Lafayette said, sounding much closer now. John felt his broad palm press against his back, arched his spine into it with a soft moan, his face still nuzzling Alexander’s trembling thighs. “But first--”

Lafayette removed John’s underwear without ceremony. Somewhere along the way he must  have taken off his shirt, John noted when his bare chest pressed against John’s back. He leaned in to press a kiss to the nape of his neck. John moaned when Lafayette gripped his ass with one hand, accidentally bit Alex’s thigh harder than he meant to. The strangled yelp meant Alex hadn’t entirely minded the accidental assault. John licked the wound lovingly, pressed a kiss there.

“I think that I should claim this,” Lafayette said, his voice deep with arousal but otherwise unaffected by the proceedings. He pressed his thumb between John’s cheeks with purpose. John gasped. “While you claim Alexander’s beautiful thighs. Oui?”

John took a shaky breath and pressed back on Lafayette’s thumb. He felt it press against his hole dry and groaned in appreciation.

“I need to hear your yes, mon amours.”

“Yes!” Alex exclaimed so quickly that John huffed a laugh against his skin.

John felt Lafayette start to remove his hand and whimpered. “Yes. Yes, please, Lafayette, please,” he gasped, pressing back to try and regain his touch.

Lafayette patted the back of his thigh and murmured soothing noises into John’s ear before he pulled away. John heard him fumble with the lube and then he was back. He pressed his warm body against John and circled his entrance with one slick finger.

“I think you should keep Alexander’s cock wet while I prepare you. We must make sure he doesn’t get bored.”

John’s cock twitched at the idea. He gave Alexander’s thigh one final, parting kiss and shifted to line his face up with his straining erection. It was thick, flushed red, precome dripping obscenely from the tip. John licked his lips at the sight then swirled his tongue around the head. Alex cried out, hips thrusting up to meet his mouth.

“Tease him, John… he must not come too soon,” Lafayette admonished, his finger pausing. “Use that lovely mouth of yours to keep him ready.”

John nodded, wrapped his mouth loosely around the tip of Alex’s cock. He let his mouth get good and wet, let it go slack. Alex whined, his hips rocking to try and achieve more pressure.

This must have been what Lafayette had in mind because he finally pressed one of his long fingers inside of him. John moaned at the feel of it, let his mouth sink down lower on Alexander’s cock. Lafayette moved it inside of him with long, quick strokes before adding a second.

John’s appreciative moan was muffled around Alex’s cock. He sank down until the tip hit the back of his throat. He swallowed, hollowed his cheeks around him teasingly before relaxing his muscles to let his cock rest there. Alex cursed above him, his hips twitching.

Lafayette scissored his fingers a few times before adding a third. John curved his spine and pressed his ass back against him with a groan. Alex whimpered as the sound vibrated around his cock.

“Laf, please… I can’t…” Alex gasped.

Lafayette thrust his fingers a few more times inside John, curled them slightly, before pulling them out. He tapped John’s hip and John pulled off of Alexander. He whined and pressed back where Lafayette’s hand had been.

“Ah ah. You must prepare Alexander first,” Lafayette reminded him, nipped his shoulder. “Alexander, on your side, please.”

Alex hurried to comply. Lafayette set the lube in John’s hand. John slicked his fingers with it and pressed them between the silky softness of Alex’s thighs. He pressed his fingertips against his perineum as he worked, loved the choked moan he got in response.

Once his thighs were slick John pulled his hand out and rested it against Alex’s hip. He lined himself up and paused before pressing between them.

“Beautiful,” Lafayette breathed in his ear. John heard the tear of the condom wrapper. His breath caught in anticipation. “You can move, mon chou.”

John pressed into the soft warmth of Alex’s thighs with a groan. Alexander flexed his muscles around him. John tightened his grip on his hip for leverage and rolled his hips forward until the tip of his cock pressed against his balls. They both moaned in response.

Lafayette parted his cheeks, lined himself up, and thrust inside John in one long, smooth motion. John’s eyes rolled back in his head at the feel of Lafayette’s cock stretching him open, filling him so fully. His hips stuttered to a stop as he tried to find his breath.

“I only move if you do, John,” Lafayette told him firmly. “Do not keep Alexander waiting.”

John moved his hips forward into Alex’s warmth and then back against Lafayette’s cock. Lafayette rolled his hips forward in long, deep thrusts each time John moved back against him. Alexander whimpered every time he pressed forward. John felt like his nerves were on fire; the dual stimulation almost too much.

Lafayette shifted the angle so that his cock pressed against John’s prostate. John keened, his thrusts losing their rhythm. He was swept up in the movement of Lafayette and Alexander’s hips. He held onto Alex tightly, nails biting into soft skin, to keep himself grounded. He breathed in the scent of his shampoo.

Lafayette sucked a bruise into John’s shoulder and pounded into him relentlessly. John reached his other arm back to grip at his tight curls and hold him in close. He could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes as the hard and soft sensations crescendoed around him.

John began to feel his stomach tighten. He released his grip on Alex’s hip and wrapped his hand around his cock. He began to pull him off in time with Lafayette’s increasingly erratic thrusts.

Alex came first with a loud cry, spilling all over John’s hand. John twisted his wrist, tugged him through the aftershocks. His thighs were shaking around John’s cock.

John’s orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut. He came all over Alexander’s thighs with a broken groan with Lafayette buried deep inside of him. Lafayette continued to thrust into him, hips grip on John’s hip tightening as he frantically sought his own pleasure. It was only a few more thrusts before he was coming as well.

John went lax between them, his mind fuzzing out until his thoughts were nothing but white noise. When he finally came back to himself Lafayette was gently wiping him down with a warm cloth and Alexander was nestled into his side, playing with his hair.

“There he is,” Alex announced with a grin and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“How are you feeling?” Lafayette asked, his voice soft and careful.

John’s entire body was tingling and his muscles were sore but he felt sated, relaxed. He grinned at Alex. “Fantastic.”

“That is good, mon chou,” Lafayette said and kissed the skin behind his ear, “because I have more plans for us this evening”

John groaned happily and rolled over to pull Lafayette in for a lazy, sloppy kiss. “And miles to go before I sleep.”

Lafayette’s eyes were full of promise when he pulled back. “Miles and miles.”

 

***

 

John woke up the next morning, his brain hazy and his muscles pleasantly sore and slightly stiff from use. Alexander was wrapped around him tight as a barnacle and snoring softly into his ear. He snorted fondly and opened his eyes to find Lafayette surprisingly still asleep beside him.

Lafayette was usually the earliest riser amongst them. John took the rare opportunity to look at his beautiful face lax in sleep. His full lips were parted prettily, his expression achingly soft. His curls encircled his head like a halo and his cheek was smooshed into the pillow. Everything about him was soft and gorgeous.

He ignored Alex’s sleepy whine when he shifted to press a kiss to the rounded tip of Lafayette’s nose. He watched it crinkle adorably and smiled. Lafayette’s mouth pursed and his eyes tightened before he sleepily blinked them open. His gaze focused in on John and he gave him a soft smile.

“Good morning, mon chou,” he said softly, his voice raspy with sleep. “Were you watching me sleep?”

John blushed. “Don’t usually get the opportunity.”

Lafayette smirked and looked over at Alexander, who was still clinging desperately to him. “What can I say, the two of you quite exhausted me last night.”

“That was… nice,” John whispered bashfully.

Lafayette lifted the hand John had resting on his shoulder to his mouth, kissed his knuckles. “John, that was world altering. You and Alexander were wonderful. I am so lucky to have both of you.”

John’s heart thudded painfully in his chest. Alexander gave a loud snore, breaking the tension enough for John to giggle and roll his eyes.

“And us you, Laf.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few local DC notes:  
> \- The place they go for brunch is called [Urbana](http://www.urbanadc.com/menus/food-drink.htm) and while I've never been there because I, like Alexander, live out in the NOVA suburbs and it would mean getting up very early it's been on my "I'll eat there one day" list so they're living my dreams.  
> \- So glad I got to give a shout-out to Dupont Circle again because it's seriously one of my favorite places to go in the city. It's very queer and [very lovely](https://asla.org/uploadedImages/Guide/Washington/Neighborhoods/Dupont_Circle_and_Embassy_Row/dupont3.jpg).
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr @msjosephinemarch <3


End file.
